


Paper Trails; A Triptych of Leia Organa

by glorious_clio



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: By the time she was 19, Leia has three defined roles that she slots in and out of, some are more obvious to outsiders than others. But Leia Organa is also more than the sum of her parts.





	1. princess (she was warned)

The Aldra Herald, v. 1679, number 14  
**Adoption for Queen Breha and Viceroy Bail  
** _By Tressek Elatar_

After many childless years, Queen Breha Organa and her husband have adopted a tiny war orphan, the new Princess Leia Amidala Organa. In a statement made to the Alderaani press, the glowing parents said, “During his work for the Galactic Senate, the Prince Consort found her and fell in love with her. After speaking to the Queen, We agreed to adopt her. We are delighted to share her first royal portraits with you. She will be making her first appearances soon, but We hope our privacy will respected in the meantime.”

The statement went on to encourage the people of Alderaan to do all they can to help those affected by the Clone Wars.

The origin of her first name is unknown, but ‘Amidala’ is no doubt taken from Padme Amidala who was a close friend of the Viceroy’s. She recently perished at the hands of known fugitive Obi-Wan Kenobi.  

 _Click here_ to read more and to see her first royal portrait.

 

 

*

 

 

Her first memories were of a woman, so beautiful, so gentle, and she was crying crying crying as her world collapsed around her. And there was another, or maybe it was another part of herself. Leia couldn’t tell as she puzzled and poked at the images that were seared upon her heart. They were as clear as the ones that whizzed through the holonet, but it seemed to be on a frequency only Leia could see.  

She dreamed of the other baby, she thought. A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes and a pout that looked like hers.  

Leia only mentioned these memories to her parents once, and they told her it was a dream. And dreams were just dreams.

She saw the worried looks, though. So Leia tucked the memory away.   

The knowledge that she was adopted was so common that no one even mentioned it.  Breha Organa had been queen a long time. Her voice never shook when she gave speeches. She radiated calm and intelligence. She was already a popular Queen when she married Bail Antilles (the dashing Viceroy who just missed out on a chancellory in the Galactic Senate); her people fell in love with her all over again when they saw how Bail looked at her. Everyone on Alderaan had been so quick to discuss how Breha was a wonderful mother - she and Bail had longed for children. Breha clung to Leia, especially when Bail was off-planet. Her tiny infant, her little daughter, this small princess that was already so fierce and brave. Breha could tell by Leia’s lung capacity.  

Breha watched in fascination as Leia grew. They measured her on a door jamb in her chambers (it was Bail’s idea). She loved learning, taking things apart, asking _why_ constantly.

Leia would never pick a favorite parent, but Breha knew she was closest to Bail. He was so often off-world, they both treasured his returns or their visits. Not that there wasn’t love between mother and daughter. Rarely was Breha wakened in the morning by anyone other than her daughter crawling into her vast bed for a pre-duty cuddle. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Aldra Herald, v. 1689, number 29  
**Queen Breha and Princess Leia Open New Wing of Children’s Health Center  
** _By Rellius Cira_

Today, Queen Breha and Princess Leia cut the ribbon at a new medical wing aimed directly at children’s care. The ten year old princess was the force behind this wing, according to the Palace. “We are happy to support Princess Leia as she begins to take on more responsibility. This project represents a great deal of research on the Princess’s part, and considerable investment on the part of the planet.” Indeed, many of the wealthiest saw a slight increase in their taxes to fund the facility. The statement went on, “We believe, as we have always believed, that the investment in children’s health will be immeasurably beneficial to all of the people of Alderaan.”

The Viceroy, Bail Organa, had hoped to be present. However he was delayed on Coruscant, voting for the rights of the Wookies of Kashyyyk, which has recently been subjugated by the Empire. The vote was lost on the Senate floor. Prince Bail is expected home tomorrow.

For more on the Health Center, please continue here [link].

 

 

*

 

 

Bail arrived home, and after a few days of rest, he took Leia up into the mountains. He did this often enough that it was barely even news. They both loved the break, cooking over campfires, sleeping rough, breathing in the bright cold air of the mountains and valleys.  

“Your hospital wing finally opened,” he said on the hike up.

“Yes,” Leia said proudly. “Not my hospital, though. The children’s hospital. I had help.”

He grinned, but turned so she wouldn’t see. Leia was learning her statecraft lessons well. He hoped it would be enough, that they were doing enough to train her for the day she would take over for her mother. Nevertheless, he was proud of her work ethic, and her generosity. 

For now, he had to teach her a few more survival skills, how to find North on a cloudy day without a compass, how to start a fire with wet wood, how to make a splint. He hoped these skills wouldn’t be necessary, but it seemed prudent. How do you prepare your child for adulthood? Neither of them wanted to raise a soldier, but she knew too much about the rebellion that even if she never formally joined, she was still at risk. Especially if she was to be Queen.

Breha had taught her swordplay, and they were already building up her alcohol tolerance. Bail thought she was too young, but Breha had started their daughter on wine mixed with water a few years ago. Now it was a matter of course, working her up to more potent alcohols.

The next few years would be immunities to truth serums, even some poisons. Bail shuddered.

“Cold?” Leia asked.

“A bit. Let’s keep moving, Leia.”

She grinned, tucked her head down, and climbed up the path.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Daily Holo, v. 946, number 06  
**Princess Leia Celebrates Birthday  
** _By Athin Mentel_

 

Princess Leia turned twelve today, and rather than a flashy new toy or trinket, the palace announced that the young _Dauphine_ will be attending Aldra University. No major or course of study has been formally announced, the classes she is registered for are protected by privacy laws, but in a statement, the Palace strongly hinted that she would be studying political theory. Click here for more in this story as it develops.

 

 

*

 

 

“Leia?”

She was in the gardens - her shoes and her data pad were on the ground a few feet away where she left them. Leia was currently examining the leaves of a flowering shrub. In two weeks she was starting University, but for now she was enjoying the sunshine and stopping to smell the roses. The was the expression, wasn’t it?  

“Yes, mother?” Leia asked, distractedly.

Breha appeared at her daughter’s shoulder. “Have you taken an interest in botany?”

Leia sat back on her heels. “Not really, just curious.”

Breha smiled at her daughter, touching her cheek. She resisted the urge to pinch the roundness, even if she was a prodigy, according to the Alderaan news cycle.

“Would you mind accompanying me on a ...visit?”

Breha could see questions cross her daughter’s dark eyes, but she refrained for the moment.

“Of course,” she said with a smile.  

Breha quirked a smile. “It’s best you tidy yourself up before we go. I’ve laid a few things out on your bed, if you don’t mind.”

She wrinkled her nose, but agreed.  

In her bedchamber, Leia was a little surprised by the outfit. Instead of another, formal white gown, there were comfortable leggings, a gray tunic, boots. It was actually her gear that she used when she and her mother sparred. However, that was strictly confined to the palace. Who could they possibly be visiting?  

When she was nearly done dressing, her mother appeared at her door wearing a dark cloak that looked much too heavy for the summer day. She had another one for Leia.

“I would also very much like you to wear this.”

Leia had been instructed time and again that sometimes it was not appropriate - or safe - for questions. Even in the Palace. Only certain rooms were safe. Leia had been to the Imperial Senate, been visiting with her father. She knew better than to beg off from the heavy cloak, as explanations would be awkward. They could perhaps reveal too much to listening ears.  

“Yes, mother.”

She put it on and followed her mother out of her chambers, down through the servants’ quarters, out a back door through the pantries and kitchens.

Leia fell into step behind Breha and soon they caught a transport across the city of Aldra. No one looked twice at a dark-haired woman with a dark-haired daughter. If they were recognized, the people of Alderaan were no fools and no threat. Leia felt safer wandering through the planet with her mother than on Coruscant with a heavy Imperial guard.

They made their way out of the heart of the Aldra beyond neighborhoods that Leia was familiar with. Houses here were further apart, some surrounded by vegetable patches or little orchards. Dusty kids played ball games as the transport sped past them.

“Nearly there, darling,” Breha said as they disembarked from the shuttle.  

They walked about another mile. Leia didn’t mind. The mountains were beautiful out here. She wasn’t lost, either. The stars would be out soon, and her father had taught her to navigate.

Soon, they were at a small dwelling that looked a little abandoned. Breha knocked very carefully.

If Leia was surprised when a tall Togruta woman answered her mother’s knocks, she didn’t show it. Her first thought was that the grey and white markings on her montrals and head tails were beautiful. The woman’s mouth was a grim line, but her blue eyes were bright. She seemed to carry herself like a challenge, but to what, Leia couldn’t say.

“I thought Bail was bringing her,” the woman said sharply. She crossed her arms and tried to make herself look bigger, staring down her visitors.

Breha bowed deeply. “My husband was detained for a vote on Coruscant. I know we have never formally met, but I assure you, if you trust my husband, you trust me.”

Leia didn’t know what to say, and while a part of her told her to be quiet, something in her heart was drawn to this woman.

“I miss him too,” Leia said. “My father. He is often gone a long time. But he’ll be back.”

No one said anything for a beat. The Togruta woman gazed at Leia like she was trying to see through her, also like she was seeing a ghost.  Finally, she dropped her arms to her side.  

“Come in.”

“I’ll make tea,” Breha replied. She took Leia’s hand in hers and they stepped over the threshold.

There was almost no furniture, they sat on a stained rug on the floor to drink their tea. Conversation was tight, forced, careful. But after about thirty minutes, Breha kissed her daughter on her forehead and went out into the night.

“Call me Fulcrum,” the Togruta woman said.

“I’m Leia.” Dispensing with formalities seemed the best way forward.

“I know.” Fulcrum still looked like she was still studying Leia.

“Oh. Sorry. You know my father?” Leia shifted around, adjusting for a comfortable position on the floor, nervous under the scrutiny but trying to make a good impression anyway.

“I did, during the Clone Wars.”

Leia got the feeling that Fulcrum wasn’t being entirely forthright, but she also knew that she wasn’t there for Fulcrum’s full history.

Leia was left there for three days. She never learned the woman’s real name. She was there for, oddly, a continuation of what she had called princess lessons when she was a child. Fulcrum taught her to shield herself from those who could literally break into her mind, read her thoughts like a datapad. It was chilling, but to Leia, it was no different than her physician helping her to safely drink poisons, to recognize truth serums. Hiding her thoughts, locking them away in her mind was something she was relatively used to. Fulcrum helped her to shore up her defenses, adding layers and layers and layers to the dungeons in her own mind. By the end of the three days, Fulcrum could not break into the core of Leia’s thoughts, despite having helped her build the walls and doors.

This training was, perhaps, her least favorite part of being a princess. But she did not complain. The Emperor and his lackeys were ruthless, dreadful, and even though it felt awful to have her thoughts under Fulcrum’s control, she was building up her immunity to further attack.  

“You must practice, you must always be on your guard,” Fulcrum said at the end of their time together.  

“I will.”

“But you have done well,” Fulcrum said. Leia felt a blush of pride, Fulcrum was not one to give praise very often. “I think you will hold up under torture, at least long enough for another opportunity to present itself.”

Leia knew she did not mean rescue. The pride vanished.

Her father picked her up at the end of the three days. He shook Fulcrum’s hand, slipping her a data card. “We can never thank you enough, Fulcrum.”

Fulcrum jutted her chin out, squared her shoulders, and nodded. “Is that the royal ‘We’?” Leia watched in amazement as her eyes twinkled, as if Fulcrum had remembered what humor was.

“To you? Never.”

They nodded at each other once more, before Bail took his daughter’s hand and led her out of the dwelling.  

Leia never saw Fulcrum again.


	2. spy (she was given an explanation)

Leia Organa  
Professor Essia Minara  
Advanced Political Theory, 6019

 A pacifist is one who opposes violence and war, and pacifism should remain the ideals of any government and its people. As the great political mind Kalar Straden wrote six hundred years ago, “[r]esist the urge to cause pain, even to your persecutors. Lashing out will damage another’s body, but at the cost of your own soul.” Certainly war has caused great pain to many - the effects of the Clone Wars will be with us for a millennia, according to experts in economics, ecology, and psychology. Nearly ten years of fighting have left a deep scar on the Galaxy. It weighs heavily on the scales of justice. However, sometimes defense is necessary when you are fighting on behalf of innocent lives, or for those who cannot protect themselves. While I do not agree with the tenants of Mandalorian warrior culture, the religious and spiritual basis for the culture is based on protecting their way of life. The souls of Mandalore are seen as a collective, the warriors protect the souls of their society. Before the ancient gods were abandoned, Mandalore protected its citizens with a warrior class, necessary in the early days of space travel. Mandalore was an easy target for pirates and raiders, but the Mandalorians quickly learned to protect and even fight back. As Senator Imay Vadith of Mandalore once wrote, “There is glory in a warrior’s death, but true honor lies in protecting the innocent.” There is a time and a place to fight back....

 

 

*

 

 

Leia Organa tugged and straightened her skirt, uncharacteristically nervous to meet a Galactic Senator. Considering most of the senators that she worked with had been mentors since her childhood, perhaps a few nerves at meeting a new senator might be understandable. But Princess Leia’s expectations for herself were much higher. Nerves? Unacceptable.

This was a test.  

Senator Tynnra Pamlo was coming to visit Alderaan. Ostensibly she was here to observe the planet’s famed education structure. There could be no better place in the Galaxy for her to visit -- Alderaan had the highest literacy rates across all age and development groups, its universities had the highest retention and graduation rates, the trade schools were supported and robust. Queen Breha Organa had long championed education, a trait she had passed to her daughter -- the Princess who was halfway through her own University studies. Breha had arranged the visit, and instructed her daughter in how one behaves as a diplomatic host. 

Leia also had instructions from her father on what he required from this visit. On what Senator Pamlo would be asking, or not asking. Much depended on this visit, and not just to the people of Taris.

The fourteen year old Princess squared her shoulders and lifted her chin as Senator Pamlo’s transport, _The Resilient_ , landed. There was a scurry of activity around the landing pad as the ramp was lowered. Senator Pamlo -- a tall black woman wrapped in a gold traveling cloak -- stepped off her ship, surrounded by heavy guard.

She shook her head gently when she saw unguarded the Princess Leia. The young woman didn’t even have a chaperone, and Leia fought a smile at the Senator’s disapproval. But the Royal House of Organa didn’t usually require an entourage, at least not at home. And all of them could protect themselves. Even now, Leia had a small blaster tucked in a hidden boot holster and hairpins sharpened to stilletto points in her buns.

“Welcome to Alderaan,” Leia greeted. She bowed to the Senator.

Senator Pamlo’s guard separated so that Leia could see the Senator more clearly.

“Thank you, your highness,” Senator Pamlo replied with a bow of her own.  

“I trust your trip was a comfortable one?”

“Quite,” the Senator agreed. “It was on my way from Coruscant to Taris, which I believe is why your father suggested I meet with you and your esteemed Mother, the Queen. He knows how much I hope to improve the prospects of my planet.”

“Education is a noble and effective way to improve the lives of many,” Leia agreed. “My father asked me to once again convey his regrets that he could not be here in person. He was delayed by some business.”

“Yes, I know,” the Senator said. “Coruscant is a city of lights. Much work is done there.”

This was the code that Leia had been waiting for. “You will find that light, and work, spreads across the Galaxy.” She smiled. “Come with me, the Queen wishes to welcome you, and then we have much to discuss.  

She led the way to the spires of her mother’s palace. Over the course of a week, Leia took Senator Pamlo all over the planet.

“It’s not that I don’t admire your _education system_ ,” Senator Pamlo said after a visit to small, but precocious children reading well past their age group. “I worry that it’s too ambitious. I’m not sure I can implement something at this scale. I’m worried that any effort against ...the status quo... will be met with indifference or worse.”

Leia’s grip on her datapad tightened. She hoped no one would notice her knuckles turning white while she carefully considered her answer. “My mother did not build this system. She maintains it, even encourages its growth, but the truth of the matter is, the work was begun long ago. We, that is, the House of Alderaan and our Parliament, foster it. It’s work that was passed to us, work that we will pass to the next generation. It is work that is etched in my very bones, and I will defend it with my life.”

A little heavy handed, she thought. Leia did not change her facial expression, however. Her eyes remained neutral.

“But what is the first step? For Taris. To build on what you have already built.”

“The first is to remind your citizens that they are free to chose whatever they like, and build something that they can benefit from. Give them the foundation and the tools they need, as much as you can. The cost is high, sometimes it feels too high.” Leia paused. “But to not have these opportunities, that would be unimaginable.”

“You are giving me much to think on, Princess Leia.”

“I am glad to assist in any capacity, but given the reason you are here, I am happy to facilitate your _education_ ,” Leia said with a grin.  

And rarest gift of all, Senator Tynnra Pamlo smiled back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Galactic Inquirer, v. 193, no. 14  
**Princess Leia to Follow in Father’s Footsteps  
** _By Erim Albrem_

In a surprising break with tradition, the _Dauphine_ , Princess Leia Organa is going off world for her political training. The Viceroy and Prince Consort, Bail Organa, is officially taking the Queen’s only child to Coruscant, as his official legislative aide. When pressed for a statement, the Palace released this: “It will be many more years before the Princess will be expected to take the crown on her own brow. Given the importance of Alderaan in the Imperial Senate, We feel that the Princess would do well to learn as much about interplanetary relations, which is what the Princess studied at University.”

 _Click here to follow this story_.

 

 

*

 

 

“I’ll ask you again, Princess Leia, what happened on this mercy mission?”

The Imperial Captain Torr was “questioning” her. It wasn’t comfortable, but no charges had been leveled. Yet. Not that she wasn’t worried, but it worked to her advantage here. If she acted the part of scared, spoiled princess who was in over her head, it helped with the cover story.

“Of course, Captain. I was bringing food and medical supplies to the hungry on Siska. After several hours of dispensing aide to the local officials, we were set upon by rebel insurgents.”  

“Yes, I have the flight log in front of me. 600 crates of rations, 1000 portions of water, 40 crates of medical supplies including a bacta tank.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Leia said.

“How did the Rebels get your location?”

Leia forced her lip to tremble. “I, I don’t know, Captain. It was frightening, and I was knocked out.”

She was careful to at least look at him, glancing around her father’s apartment would have made her look guilty. No one was there with her, of course, but it was still home turf. In a manner of speaking. It was classic Alderaan style, with lots of flowers from home perfuming the space. They made her feel stronger, but she knew they could overcome people who weren’t used to them. Mostly they were used for courtship.

“Not taken as a hostage?” 

Leia’s eyes flew open even wider (false eyelashes were in place to increase the drama. Men didn’t notice that they were fake, only their effect). “Could they have?” she breathed, careful to let her bosom heave.

The Captain tried to roll his eyes but seemed to be captivated by the picture she was painting. Leia was pleased to see his struggle between duty and ...well, lust.

And for the first time, Captain Torr slipped up from ‘scary interrogator’ to ‘friendly’.  “Well, I suppose these rebels were uncommonly stupid. However, you should know by know not to enter enemy territory. This has happened to you before, it will happen to you again.”

He scribbled on his datapad then looked back up at her.

Leia offered him a shaky smile. “But Captain, if you could only see the children I can help,” she leaned forward, batting her eyelashes some more. “Don’t you like children?” She bit her lip gently.

He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbed.

“Perhaps next time we can increase your security detail.” He tried, stumbling a bit as he spoke.

Her questioning didn’t take much longer, and she received an awkward communique from Captain Torr a few hours that she diplomatically ignored. Instead, Leia turned off her datapad altogether. The alarm on her wrist had urged her to stop working.

Instead she hurried out to the rooftop landing pad. In a flash, she was piloting her nondescript and hard-used speeder through the heavy traffic of Coruscant. She went the longest way she knew, carefully piloting in a casual way, but ensuring she wasn’t being followed. Leia Organa navigated from memory to the lowest levels of the city.

At Dex’s Diner, she managed to find a parking spot and made her way into the greasy spoon. The Besalisk barely looked up when Leia entered, and she quickly made her way to a corner booth, sliding in next to her father, staring across at Mon Mothma.

“How did it go?” Mon asked urgently.

Leia shrugged. “Fine. False eyelashes always help. But Captain Torr wants me to have a bigger security detail next time.”  

Bail let out a sigh. “I don’t know how much longer this trick will work.”

“Maybe next time they should take me hostage,” Leia said carefully. A rolling droid brought her a caf. Leia loaded it with sugar, stirring it noiselessly.   

“Absolutely not,” Bail said firmly.

“Why not?” Leia and Mon asked at the same time.

“Are you saying the beings in the Rebellion can’t be trusted, Bail?” Mon Mothma asked evenly. 

“Most of them can. It’s the ...militant ones I worry about.” Bail said.

“You and I both know that Saw Gurerra and his like left the alliance long ago,” Mon said.

“Shouldn’t this be up to me, ultimately?” Leia said.

“No.” Bail and Mon spoke at the same time now.

“C’mon,” Leia pleaded. “You both know I have an uncommon gift for persuasion, and mother saw to it that I know my way around a blaster.”

“And plenty of other weapons besides,” Bail agreed. “But you have other responsibilities besides being a hero behind enemy lines. Your ‘uncommon gift for persuasion’ will be needed for fights in other arenas.”

Mon Mothma frowned. “I suppose your father is right on this one. You should avoid being taken hostage by anyone, even our own. We’ll hit the pause button on the mercy missions for now. We’ll think of something else to occupy you in the meantime.”

Leia swirled her spoon through her caf, trying not to pout. She was only 17, vital to the Rebel Alliance, and a decent mole in the Senate to boot, but she wanted more. What she really wanted to do was to march up to the Emperor and put a blaster bolt in his brain. But Mon was right. There were better ways to rebel.

“Very well. Do you have anything in mind?” Leia asked.

Bail smiled. “Well, now that you’ve asked, I’ve been thinking....”


	3. senator (nevertheless, she persisted)

The Aldra Herald, v. 1697, number 8  
**Leia Organa to Run for Galactic Senate  
** _By Rellius Cira_

 Before she follows in her mother’s footsteps, the Crown Princess Leia Organa is to complete her father’s journey. The Palace announced today that Viceroy and Prince Consort, Bail Antilles Organa is serving his last term as Alderaan’s senator. They then announced the bombshell of Princess Leia’s intention of running for the seat.

Princess Leia may well be the youngest Senator to ever be elected, she is only 18 at the moment, though she’ll turn 19 before the election. Don’t let her age fool you, however. She is already an accomplished public servant. She has been trained from birth to take over her mother’s throne some day, her resume includes building schools and hospitals here and off-planet, graduating from Aldra University at 16, and serving as her father’s aide in the Senate. Her time in the Senate has no doubt solidified her desire to serve the galaxy until her time comes to take the Crown from her mother.  

Follow this link for a complete list of Leia Organa’s resume, as well as her campaign platform.

 

 

*

 

 

Leia was pacing the palace, because really, what else was there to do the night before an election? Maybe she should have started smaller with a local council or a school board election or sheriff or....

But no. She might not even be eligible for those seats. She was in line for the throne, after all. Serving as Viceroy was all that she could hope for, according to their Constitution. And her father was the first to find that loophole before he and mother agreed to marry.

The Princess Candidate found herself in the kitchens. All were in bed, so she went about making cocoa for herself. Her hands were steady as she measured out the sweet moof milk, gently stirring chocolate into the pan on the cooktop.   

“Can’t sleep, my dear?

Leia looked up to see her mother wrapped up in a dressing gown. She was leaning against the door jamb, smiling gently at her daughter. Breha Organa’s long hair, longer than her Leia’s, was caught up in a braid that was the color of midnight, even after all this time.

“No. Do you want some?” she nodded toward the pan.

“No, thank you. I’ll join you though, if you’d like some company.”

“Yes please,” Leia said.

They settled down at a bench, Leia with her mug of cocoa. Breha smoothed Leia’s brow and tugged her brown braid gently, affectionately. Leia drank deeply from her mug, enjoying having her mother all to herself. It was wonderful to have spent so much time with her father on Coruscant, but she had missed her mother’s calm guidance more than she had expected.

“You’ll be fine, you know. Even if you lose.” Breha interrupted the silence. She kissed Leia’s cheek. “But you won’t lose.”

Leia offered a slight smile. “I might lose. Karem Koroban has a lot of influence.”

“Listen to me, darling daughter. You are not to think of that man until the returns tomorrow.” 

Leia smiled and drank her cocoa.  Her mother tugged at Leia’s braid again and went to the sink, running hot water and dish soap. Carefully, she began washing up, taking Leia’s mug when she had finished. The silence between them soothed Leia’s worried mind.

“Now, do you think you can sleep, sweetheart?”

“Honestly, probably not,” Leia admitted.

“Well then. What about a round in the sparring ring?” Breha suggested with a gleam of her dark eyes.  

In minutes, Leia was in the deepest basement of her mother’s Palace with her favorite practice sword in hand, helmet and pads on over their soft pajamas, crossing blades with her mother. They warmed up with a few parries and blocks, and almost invisibly, Breha shifted for a real attack. Leia was ready, with a block and parry of her own. They went on and on, Leia felt the world outside her arm span disappear as her mother drew the fight out, Leia just keeping up with the superior swordswoman.

Breha had learned to fight at a very young age and was considered a master in circles that understood such things. Her courtly dresses all displayed stylized slashes that indicated her status on Alderaan. And Breha taught her daughter well, with the sword, with all hand to hand combats she knew. Leia was an excellent markswoman with her blaster, but a blade was more elegant. Even if she hadn’t yet earned slashes in her own dresses at court.

It seemed to go on for ages, but was probably only about ninety minutes when Leia yielded.  

“Tired?” Breha asked gently.  

“Maybe,” Leia panted. She pulled off her helmet and breathed deeply.  

“Good. Now, take a long shower, drink a full glass of water, and go to bed. If you can’t sleep, just keep your eyes closed and try to trick yourself into resting.

Leia nodded.  “Yes, mother.”  

They put their swords away. Breha wrapped an arm around her daughter’s back and led her through the Palace. The dawn would bring a new day, and by nightfall, Leia would have a new path in front of her, regardless of the vote.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Excerpt from Senate Proceedings, The 19th Year of the Galactic Empire_

“Any other business? ... The floor recognizes Senator Organa, of Alderaan.”

“Thank you, honored Senators. I find that fear often leads to incredible acts courage, and the acts by the protestors on Mygeeto were peaceful, and no less courageous for that. The Emperor’s decision to crush the protest with force is uncivilized, unconscionable. Protest is a physical way of inviting us to discussion, understanding. I support their protest, any protest--”

-microphone cuts out-

“That’s enough, Senator Organa!”

 

 

*

 

 

“Another vote lost,” Tynnra Pamlo said grimly.  

It had been a long day in the Imperial Senate, and another hard fought bill had been passed. More military on another planet, in response to a peaceful request and a reasonable request by the local (now former) government.

“But we drew even more to our side, Tynnra. The margins narrowed again.” Mon Mothma said, swirling her purple wine in her glass.  

“What good are narrowed margins? We don’t need a close fight, we need a victory! We’re barely holding on as it is!” Tynnra countered.

“What’s the alternative? Letting him have the Senate without a fight?” Leia asked.

Only Mon and Tynnra were in her apartments curled up with bare feet under soft blankets on her couch. It was never safe to have too many of the Alliance leaders in one place at any given time, or she would have invited _all_ of them over after today. But Leia had childhood connections to both these senators, it wouldn’t look too suspicious. They often tried to soften the blows of the Emperor with a little alcohol.

“I suppose we could raise arms,” Mon teased. The mood didn’t lighten, but everyone knew that Tynnra was not remotely confident in the military arm of the Alliance.  

They were both right. There wouldn’t be much of the Senate left at this rate. And they hadn’t had a victory on the Senate floor in years. Everyone was just delaying the inevitable. War, outright rebellion, which they weren’t prepared for. Leia drank deeply from her own glass of wine. She almost wished her tolerance was lower.

She thought about contacting her parents tonight, but she knew what their advice would be. Stay the course, buy the rebellion as much time as possible. But maybe she could draw her mother into a sparring match - the energy of those always felt good. Still, Leia had to focus on the fight in front of her.

“The only good thing is that we continue to raise awareness for our cause,” Leia said, pouring another round of wine.

“At what cost?” Tynnra argued. “This is not sustainable.”

“No one ever said this fight was easy,” Mon soothed.

“No,” Tynnra agreed. She scrubbed her hands over her face, smudging her makeup. “I just didn’t expect it to hurt this much.”

“More alcohol?” Leia offered.

Tynnra shook her head. “I have a finance committee meeting early in the morning. Are you even old enough to be drinking, Senator?”

Leia grinned. “Don’t worry, I have a note from my mother.”

Mon laughed at that and even Tynnra offered a weak smile. Leia finished her wine with a wink.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Coruscant Spark, v. 18, number 12  
**Viceroy Vixen - Leia Organa and her first term in the Galactic Senate  
** _By Shalla Jaxx_

 

My Dear Sparkles,

Sure, there has been a Senator Organa in the Galactic Senate since before our glorious Emperor ended the Clone Wars, but if you don’t follow politics you may not know that Bail Organa has passed the baton to his beautiful nineteen year old daughter, Leia. Leia got her start as her father’s aide, but her political experience goes beyond that - she’s also the _Dauphine_ of Alderaan, meaning she’ll take over the rule of the planet when her mother steps down. For now, she won her election to the Galactic Senate by a ridiculous 87% - I don’t want to _say_ nepotism, darlings. But perhaps name recognition goes a little bit further than what’s proper for a “democracy.”

In this exclusive interview with _Coruscant Spark_ (the galaxy’s best magazine for teens of female genders), we’ll talk about her life, boys, clothes, and (mostly) her day job.

**SJ: So you’re the youngest Senator... ever, is that correct?**

LO: “Yes, that’s correct.”  

She flutters her thick dark eyelashes that frame her pretty brown eyes. She’s not universally attractive it’s true, but here in her simple senatorial apartment on Coruscant, your eyes are drawn to her. She’s quite short, actually, and her thick brown hair is caught up in her favorite hairstyle - two massive buns over her ears that make her face look round and adorable. On Alderaan, women and femmes grow out their hair as a sign of the wisdom of their years.

She wears a traditional white dress and an ornate silver belt wraps around her tiny waist. She is fresh faced and her makeup is light. She wears no jewelry.  

**SJ: What made you want to represent Alderaan in the Senate?**

Her lips pout a little bit as she thinks.

LO: “I had a very strong role models in both my parents. My mother raised me to rule Alderaan and I feel I have a very strong connection to our people. All my life has been devoted to service, and when my father reached the point where he missed being away from my mother for so long, I decided I would like to try and represent my planet in the Senate.”

**SJ: You served as his aide, correct?**

LO: “Yes. I graduated from University at 16 when he took me on.”

**SJ: You graduated at 16? What was University like?**

She smiles a little sheepishly.

LO: “It was fun, you know. I learned all I could. My professors were very wise.  

**SJ: Is it true there are underground dueling clubs in Alderaan’s Universities?**

LO: “I’ve only ever heard those rumors off-world,” she says with a frown. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. Alderaan is very peaceful; we have no weapons.”  

Dear Sparkles, truth be told, she is a little dull for most of you. I can’t imagine her dying her hair or skin, getting a tattoo, smoking death sticks, dancing all night. She doesn’t seem like she’d be up to the task of being Senator, let alone Queen. During her time as aide, she was routinely attacked by Rebel insurgents while on mercy missions to relieve the people caught up in the fires of the so-called Rebel Alliance. Not exactly tough. She speaks well, but given her history, it seems unlikely she’ll make her Senatorial career a success.

I looked around her apartment. It’s white and clean, there are a few holovids on her walls, mostly of Alderaan, her family, friends.  

LO: “That’s my cousin, Wedge Antilles” she says pointing to one. He’s a dashing looking fellow, in an Imperial Navy uniform. “I’m hoping he’ll be assigned to my security detail. We’ve been close since we were children.”

**SJ: Are there any boys in your life?**

LO: “No. I mean- a few boyfriends here and there, but they get jealous of my job and leave.”

No doubt any man would be intimidated by this young woman, even if she doesn’t seem to have any hobbies besides serving her planet.

**SJ: Would you want to marry a politician?**

LO: “Not necessarily,” she says softly.

Her hands fidget a bit then settle in the folds of her skirt.

LO: “My father was away a lot growing up, here on Coruscant. I missed him terribly and so did my mother. His returns home, or our visits, are some of my happiest memories. It’s hard to have your family so far away.”

**SJ: But now you’re so far from home, is it nice to be on your own?**

She laughs, the first laugh I’ve heard from her.

LO: “On my own? I am rarely alone. I have aides and assistants and bodyguards.”

**SJ: But senatorial galas must be fun!**

Her head cocks to the side, considering. Is she even allowed to have fun? Is she worried she might end up in the tabloids? (Don’t look at me, Sparkles! You _know_ I’m innocent!)

LO: “They can be,” she says carefully.  

I almost forgot I was interviewing a politician. Still, one imagines a room full of beings in fancy clothes and jewels and hair. It’s a dizzying prospect. It’s probably best for Alderaan that Leia has her head squarely on her shoulders.  

**SJ: What do you wear to them?**

LO: “What do you mean?

**SJ: Do you have a designer you like?**

LO: “Oh! Oh, I’m not sure. There’s a few fashion houses on Alderaan, so I wear whatever they send me. I prefer practicality over high fashion.” She cringes. “I misspoke. My head of household orders the clothes on my behalf with my clothing allowance. She’s in charge of dressing me so as not to offend anyone I might meet over the course of the day. I’m afraid I don’t pay attention to anything beyond that.”

**SJ: You wear a lot of white dresses.**

LO: “It’s an Alderaan custom for someone in my position. And the modest cuts are such that I can wear them in most situations. Mon Mothma wears a lot of white gowns, too.”

Mon Mothma is the Senator from Chandrila, and has long had a close relationship with Bail Organa. (Not _that_ kind of relationship, you naughty dears.) It seems that Mothma and Leia are close as well. Leia lights up when she talks of the older senator's work. Even if that work is mostly ceremonial. My researchers tell me that Mothma hasn’t passed a piece of legislation in years, and usually is at odds with the Emperor, who has little patience with the Senate anyway. Politics! Can’t everyone just work together to further the vision of the all mighty Emperor?  He has our best interests at heart. I suppose so does this naive senator, if you don’t mind me editorializing a bit.

**SJ: What’s the culture on Alderaan like?**

LO: “It’s a lovely place, full of mountains with snowy peaks. Many people climb for fun, my father used to take me on easier mountains when I was a child. There are stream-fed lakes that are always cold, and I love swimming in them. But we are a system devoted to peace and goodwill, culture and education - all schools are free and open to everyone, even the Universities. I believe we are a prime example of a government investing in all its people that leads to everyone’s prosperity. I hope to bring that lesson here to the Senate.”

That concluded our meeting, dear Sparkles. Senator Organa was hustled off to another meeting about a trade dispute over some vegetables. I guess she’s a very good mediator, which seems at odds with the pushover impression I got. Still, she’s pretty enough and will no doubt make a perfect queen for Alderaan someday.  

See pages 7 and 8 for a spread of Princess Leia in all her white dresses over the years, ranked by yours truly.

 

 

*

 

 

It had been a long session, but Leia was finally home for a two week stay at her planetary office. There was work to be done on Alderaan, even for an Imperial Senator. Time to meet her people, and just maybe, a trip to the mountains, before she met with her father.

She rubbed her neck as she disembarked from the Tantive IV. It was early, so early in the morning. Wedge bumped his cousin’s shoulder.

“Leave the luggage until later,” Leia said with a yawn. She hadn’t been able to wait to get home, leaving late from Coruscant. “Everyone should go get eight hours of sleep.”

“Yes, your Grace,” said Wedge, laughing.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Leia said wrapping her arm around his. “I forgot you’re officially deserting now.” He had told her that this was his last mission for the Imperial Navy. He’d spend a week on Alderaan with his family, then he was deserting, “stowing away” with her to Yavin 4.

Wedge laughed. “I can escort you as far as your mother’s door. And I still might beat dad home.” They began walking from the royal landing pad. His father, Captain Raymus Antilles was properly cooling down the ship.

“You can stay with us, if you like. I’m sure I can find a couch or a soft bit of floor.”

“Yeah, maybe, somewhere in _Aldra Palace_.”

Leia chuckled. “It’s not _that_ big, you know.”

“I know, to Alderaan’s lasting shame,” Wedge teased.  

“Not my words. I like how small it is.”  

He smiled. “All the same, I think I’ll go home. Mother made it clear that she wants to spoil me while she can.”  

Leia smiled, and the cousins walked in silence for a minute. As promised, Leia was delivered right to the front door. It was guarded, but of course, both were immediately recognized. Wedge leaned forward and kissed Leia’s cheek.  

“See you soon,” he promised.  

“Sleep well,” Leia said.

She was let into the Palace. Everyone was still asleep, no staff met her at the door. It was just as well. She didn’t really want to be fussed over just yet. Leia was exhausted, but with a last burst of energy, she hurried up to her family’s wing.

After changing into a nightgown in her chamber, Leia let herself into her mother’s bedroom. The Queen didn’t stir until Leia slipped into bed next to her, curling herself up as small as possible. It had been a long time since she had crawled into bed with her mother so early in the morning, but there was no where else she wanted to be at the moment.

“Leia?” Breha asked sleepily.

“Is it alright?” Leia asked.

In response, Breha turned to wrap an arm around a daughter and pulled her close. “It’s more than alright.”  

Leia burrowed into her mother’s touch. Maybe she _was_ too young to be a senator, if her first impulse was to curl in bed with her mother, like a baby. Her father had borne this burden so well, and Leia sometimes felt like she was drowning. She put on a brave face, but didn’t expect her soul to feel so bruised. Tynnra often voiced what Leia could not, as Leia was so concerned about losing Mon’s respect.

“You father often did the same,” Breha said after a few minutes. She was soothing Leia’s hair, rubbing her back, drawing out the poison of Coruscant in the low light of her bedroom.

“He did?” Leia had no memory of this. Her parents shared a chamber when they were together, of course, but she could never remember Bail looking as bone tired as she felt.

“Of course. And I often need this just as badly. Love and support are what makes us whole, Leia. This isn’t a weakness if it sustains you.”  

Leia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. To her chagrin, a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

“Rest now, darling daughter. I’ll carry your responsibilities until you can pick them up again.”  Breha kissed her cheek.

“I have a meeting at 10:30,” Leia said, sleepily. She felt her body relax.  

“I’ll make sure you’re awake,” Breha said.

“You’re wonderful,” Leia said.  

Breha chuckled. “So are you, my brave one.”  

Leia was too tired to fight that. She didn’t feel brave at the moment. But maybe by the time she woke up again, maybe after a week home, she’d be brave enough to face her father and Mon Mothma on Yavin 4. She had to be. There was too much to do. But for now, she drew strength from her beautiful homeworld. She took in another deep breath of mountain air from the open windows, then another, and another before she relaxed into sleep. It would have to be enough.  

In the morning, she would be all of her selves again, Princess, Spy, Senator. And she had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I cherry pick from Wookieepedia and I'm not afraid to admit it - Bail Antilles and Bail Organa are conflated and his first cousin is Captain Raymus Antilles. Hopefully that isn't too off-putting for you dear readers. Rest assured, this is Leia's story. I hope against hope that she'll get her own movie, but for now, enjoy these headcanons. Thank you to mrstater and diebrarian for looking this over, but any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and I appreciate your taking time to read. Thanks also for kudos and comments!


End file.
